


ikari

by Shorty



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, based off of a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorty/pseuds/Shorty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like he hadn't done this before. In fact, he'd done worse than this before. Even if it did take the security guards fifteen minutes to get him out of the pool. Still, all that didn't merit the angry face of the boy sitting across from him in the train./ / MakoHaru oneshot based off of a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ikari

**Author's Note:**

> Title: ikari
> 
> Summary: It wasn't like he hadn't done this before. In fact, he'd done worse than this before. Even if it did take the security guards fifteen minutes to get him out of the pool. Still, all that didn't merit the angry face of the boy sitting across from him in the train.
> 
> Word Count: 2,194
> 
> Notes: These are gonna be kind of big, guys.
> 
> First off, this is based off of, in part, a prompt on marukaprompts . tumblr . com. I unfortunately can't find the prompt to direct link you to it but this blog is awesome and doesn't only have MakoHaru prompts and you should totally check it out.
> 
> The other thing its based on is a headcanon I've had forever that the said prompt totally fleshed out for me, I kinda just imagined like a slideshow of MakoHaru bickering while Mako took care of Haru.
> 
> Also this totally got away from me and didn't end at all how I expected/wanted it to but oh well. I like it pretty well. Even if the title sucks and was chosen literally right now I literally chose the title a second before writing this sentence right her. ikari means anger in Japanese according to the two second research I did.
> 
> Finally, I have no idea how college works in Japan and due to my extreme laziness made it exactly like college in America. Also I don't know if colleges can ban you from admittance, though it seems plausible, right?

It wasn't like he hadn't done this before.

In fact, he'd done worse than this before. Jumping into a pool on a college tour was nothing compared to some of the stuff he'd done, even if it did result in the school security guards trying to get him out for fifteen minutes (not that he'd noticed at the time) and his being banned from being admitted to the school.

Still, all that didn't merit the angry face of the boy sitting across from him in the train.

Haru didn't get it. In the over a decade of being friends – and then, in a relationship –with him, never once had Mako been this mad towards Haru. They had, of course, had fights. But those were mainly when they were children – and, admittedly, they had mainly been on Haru, as Mako had always tried his best to keep Haru happy – and the ones they did have as young adults were really no more than squabbles that easily turned into a playful banter.

And never once had Haru's tendency to strip and jump into the nearest body of water resulted in more than a caring reprimand from Mako.

So really, the fact that he would barely look Haru's way and hadn't spoken more than ten words in the past hour was starting to worry him.

They sat in quiet until the train got to their station, and though they walked towards their homes together, Mako never said a word to him, not even a simple good-night when they reached Haru's house.

Still, Haru was a little touched to know that even in his angered state, Makoto had still walked him home.

Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought.

.

Even with his hopeful thoughts the night before, Haru honestly had not expected Mako to come get him in the morning. He had figured his friend would use the time to cool off.

And then, when the door to his bathroom opened and Mako walked through it, giving Haru a hand to help him out of the tub, he had thought that maybe whatever it was that was making Mako mad the day before was over.

But when his small smile elicited no response from the normally happy boy, he knew he was still in trouble.

Makoto said nothing to him as he went through the normal ritual of their day, and did not even give him a smile when Haru went for a breakfast beyond mackerel in hopes of pleasing him.

The walk to school was unpleasant, and Mako stood away from Haru, farther then they had ever stood apart, even before they had become a couple.

When they reached the school, and saw Nagisa and Rei waiting for them at the entrance, Makoto appeared to be his normal self, smiling at the two boys and asking them how their morning was.

Still, it took Nagisa about three seconds before he pulled Haru over and asked, his voice laced with concern, "What's wrong with you and Mako-chan?"

"He's mad at me." Haru's reply was monotone.

"What for?" Nagisa prodded, and Haru just shrugged.

Nagisa nodded, eyes wide, and said, "Are you guys going to break up?"

Haru's "No." came quickly, and showed none of the panic he was feeling at Nagisa's question. But Nagisa's question left a sour taste in his mouth. Would Mako break up with him over something as silly as a fight? Haru couldn't imagine what his life would be like without Mako. But it would be silly for Makoto to act so rashly, especially over something that Haru did not even know what he did.

So he shrugged it off, and followed his friends into the school, trying to ignore the way Makoto in turn ignored him.

.

After swim practice, he stayed in the pool, figuring Makoto would not wish to walk home with him at the time, seeing as there were no obligations for him to walk with Haru as there had been the last two times he had.

And so instead he swims around in the pool, switching between swimming and simply floating there, reveling in the feel of the water, until the sky begins to lighten, and he decides to leave the pool.

He is surprised, when he walks in the locker room, to see Mako sitting on a bench with his homework spread out before him.

He must make a noise of surprise, because Mako turns around and says, "I wanted to make sure you got home before it got dark out."

Haru nods, and quickly showers and puts on his clothes. He wonders why Mako would sit there for hours, not telling him to leave or simply heading home, when he was so angry he wouldn't even acknowledge Haru beyond a clipped sentence here and there.

Once again they begin their silent march home.

Haru looks at Makoto, trying to figure out the best way to broach the subject of his anger, when he misjudges the height of the sidewalk and falls hard onto his elbows. Makoto is kneeling on the ground beside him, backpack down and band aids out, before Haru even has time to notice that his elbows are bleeding, or the sharp sting this leaves him with.

Even after he does notice this, though, his attention is more on the fact that Mako is closer to him than he has been since the afternoon before.

He really wants to kiss him, he thinks, but the frown on Makoto's face keeps him from doing so.

"You carry around band aids?" he asks, though he isn't surprised.

"Nagisa." Mako answers, and a small smile flits across his face, the first one that has been directed towards Haru that he has seen in a day. Funny how he is so accustomed to Mako's smiles that a day without them can seem like eternity.

"Mm." he agrees, but Makoto is already standing up and offering him a hand.

"I'm mad at you, you know." He says as he hoists Haru up.

"I know."

They walk the rest of the way in silence.

.

He is not surprised when Mako shows up at his house the next morning. In fact, he's waiting for him, forgoing his usual morning bath – it was tough, not going in the bath, but he figured he could deal with it if it would give him more time to try and figure out what was wrong with Makoto.

However, he doesn't even have time to ask what the problem is before Mako himself begins talking, making Haru breakfast as he does so.

"I just can't believe you'd jump into that pool! I mean, well, I can believe it," he sighs, digging through the cupboards for something beyond mackerel. "It's just, that was so stupid! We were guests at a college we were trying to get into, and you, like an idiot, stripped to your swimsuit – why were you even wearing a swimsuit? – and jumped into the pool!"

"Did I embarrass you?" Haru asks, and he hopes that's it, because then he can apologize and they can move on with their lives.

"No, of course not." Mako answers, finally seeming happy with the eggs he finds and beginning to cook them.

"Oh."

Mako doesn't say anything else as he finishes up the eggs and places half of them before Haru, and they quickly eat in silence before heading to school.

He wonders if this is how Makoto feels, with him, always so silent. His life has always been filled with Makoto's happy blabbering, and the emptiness the silence leaves him with feels suffocating.

.

Haru gets out of the pool only a few minutes after everyone else at practice that day, knowing that Mako will wait for him for hours just like he had done the day before.

He is handed a towel after he has pulled himself out of the pool (he can't help but notice that Makoto does not offer him a hand) and begins to dry himself off as to not get the locker room more wet than it needs to be.

He follows his friends into the showers, and smiles at Rei and Nagisa's antics. Makoto laughs too, before going to break the two apart.

If he stands here with his eyes closed, the warm water from the shower rushing down his body and the noise of his friends in the background, he can almost think that everything is normal, that he'll walk home with Makoto's smile and kiss him good-bye and in the morning he'll be pulled out of the bath with and ever persistent 'Haru-chan'

But then the four of them break off, Rei and Nagisa towards the train station and Mako and Haru on their silent march home, and Haru still doesn't know why Makoto is mad at him.

.

Finally, he can't stand it anymore. It has only been two days, but two days surpasses their longest squabble by more than a day and a half, and it has seemed like an eternity.

So, when they reach his house and Mako turns to leave, Haru grabs his wrist and holds on to it until Makoto turns around to face him.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asks, and Makoto sighs.

"I just…I really liked that college. It was the one I wanted to go to." Makoto answers, not looking at Haru.

Haru is confused. "You still can go to it. I was the only one who was banned from it. Unless you were to, and didn't tell me."

"I wasn't." Mako says, and now Haru is even more bewildered.

"Then why are you angry with m-"

"Because I'm scared!" Mako says, his voice not laced with anger but worry.

Haru does not voice his "of what", but seeing as it is Makoto standing before him, he doesn't need to.

"I just…I wanted to go to the same college as you." Mako says quietly, looking at Haru before quickly looking down towards the floor.

"I know. We already talked about it." Although they had only been dating for a few months, they had been friends for so long that they probably would have wanted to go together either way.

"But…that college has an amazing veterinary program, and it's only an hour away from home so we'd – I'd get to see my family and Rei and Nagisa and Gou plenty, and I had a good shot of getting a scholarship to it, and I guess I just really had my hopes set on going there."

Haru kisses him. He has never been good with words, and what with the fact that, due to being in public for the morning and afternoon on the day they toured the college, he's pretty sure it's been way to long since he's been able to kiss his boyfriend.

The kiss doesn't last long enough before Makoto is pulling away. "Just because that felt really good doesn't mean I'm any less disappointed."

Haru nods. Though the 'disappointed' stings a little, it's not like he was expecting Makoto's angers – or, to put it more aptly, worries – to disappear with that kiss. Him doing it was more along the lines that he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to last without kissing him.

"I think you should go to the college you want." He says.

"But-" Makoto starts, but Haru has something he wants to say, and even if he does not usually do so he decides that for once it is best to speak his mind rather than leave Makoto to decipher it.

"There's this college an advisor told me about." He says, and Mako looks at him in surprise. "I didn't put much thought into it, beyond a little research, because I wanted to go to the same college as you. But the school has a great art program, and the swim team is a championship team."

Makoto, being himself, immediately springs up with a, "That's great, Haru!"

Haru honestly doesn't understand how he expects to slip the hurt in his voice by him.

"The best part is," Haru continues, "It's only twenty minutes away from the college you want."

Mako's eyes brighten a little at this, but twenty minutes is still farther than either of them would want between each other.

Still, even knowing that the distance could be fixed without much work, Haru is hesitant to bring up the next part of his speech. They had, after all, only been dating for a few months, and even if it had been longer what he wanted to propose was a big step.

But, he supposes he has already said this much, so he might as well say the rest.

"We could…we could get an apartment somewhere in between the two." He finishes off quietly, and Mako looks at him in surprise.

"You would really want to do that?" he asks, and Haru nods, a small smile on his lips.

The grin that stretches across Makoto's face as he leans down to kiss him is, he thinks, worth at least all of the smiles he lost over the past two days.


End file.
